


心甘情愿

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: F/M, 民国性转下克上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	心甘情愿

王九龙不知道裁缝铺的小伙计是不是都这么没礼貌。她十分不悦地打掉了裁缝铺的小伙计量尺寸摸上来的手，横眉瞪眼地看着他。

“干嘛啊你，手往哪里摸的？”鼓鼓的胸口起伏着，因为要做的是一身旗袍，尺寸一定要量好，贴身才行。千金名媛王九龙顺了顺自己的胸口高傲地说道，“这里不是你能碰的地方。”

别说，这裁缝铺的小伙计长得倒是不错，只是粗粗砾砾的手指和掌心摩擦得她生疼。看出来是卑劣的下人，干惯了粗活，就是这一双手现在竟然摸到她的胸口上来。

“我是没见过像您这样好看胸大屁股翘的人。”小伙计没有意识到自己的错误也没有悔改之心，他口出的言辞都是粗鲁的，但也是结结实实的夸奖。

王九龙在这一带还算出名，白白净净的小脸蛋总喜欢涂着鲜红的口红，就别说那想要跳出来的胸口和翘挺挺的屁股。王九龙刚进来，看似随手一点，点了这个小伙计就进了屋里。小伙计进屋的时候都能感觉到其他人热烈的嫉妒的视线，如芒在背。

“你叫什么名字？”王九龙并没多怪罪，也许是因为小伙计的夸奖让她心里很欢喜。只是她表面上不能说，喜形不行于色，她挺起胸膛来说道，“油嘴滑舌的，真该打。你每天在这里量尺寸，见过的能少了？”

“我叫张九龄。”小伙计眯着眼睛笑，蹲下来给王九龙量尺寸。那双手才刚摸过柔软的胸脯，水上好像还带着那软软一捧的温度。张九龄拉开软尺，碰了碰王九龙的脚踝。

高高在上的千金小姐，低头看着那卑劣的下人倒是情理之中。王九龙动了动自己的脚，故意不要张九龄抓住。她为自己的恶作剧和挑逗感到快乐，但是她没想到张九龄竟然敢直接抓住她的脚踝，手顺着小腿往上摸。

本来王小姐穿的就是一身旗袍，暗色的底还绣着精致的纹理，袅袅的暗香里藏着一双又细又长的腿。张九龄把手伸进去，他看到王小姐恼怒地并起双腿眼含秋水看着自己，张九龄得寸进尺，伸出了两根手指掐了掐腿里侧的肉，搅了两下。

也不知道王家小姐敏感的点在哪里，张九龄把王九龙的惊呼抛在脑后，顺着侧边就要解开那一排的扣子。女人家的身子太软了，使劲一勾就把人整个都勾过来了。张九龄笑着把唇印在哪扣子上：“真的，真没见过比你身子还要好的人了。”

这才是真的。王九龙换着腿虚虚掩掩地靠在桌子上，闭上眼睛感受着张九龄解开自己的旗袍扣子。没有哪个女人不喜欢夸赞，没有哪个用着名贵香水身价颇高的千金名媛不喜欢被赞扬身子好。这是她们的资本，也是她们值得骄傲的隐形的财富。

“那可不，”王九龙鼻孔里冷哼两声，昂首挺胸道，“我在舞厅跳舞的时候身子就特别软。不止软，还香呢。”

没见过世面的张九龄刚解开第二颗扣子，他闻到了旗袍之下的那么点香水味道。他从来没有闻过这种香味，熏得他头昏昏沉沉的，什么都思考不了。

绸缎面料的旗袍就这么被翻上去，张九龄忽然站起来分开了王九龙的大腿。他不由分说地扯掉那可怜巴巴的里裤，直接挤了进去。王九龙捏着嗓子的惊呼声伏在张九龄的耳边，被张九龄一个吻堵回去。

“给我闻闻。”张九龄舔着上嘴唇，托着她的屁股把人整个都抱到桌子上去。里屋的桌子正对着镜子，王九龙一抬头就看到那个黝黑皮肤的小伙计扣着她的腰进进出出。

闻什么东西，闻香水味道需要顶进去吗？王九龙的手指甲都要嵌进张九龄的肉里去了，她另一只手摸着张九龄的脖子，仰着头大口喘息着。

“不行，我觉得我要死了。”王九龙的脸都红了，可张九龄并没有停止。胸前的盘扣被张九龄用牙咬开，跳动的胸脯就那么跳入张九龄的眼里。王九龙还未开口，张九龄就直接把脸埋了进去。

一开始熟悉的温度重新回到张九龄的身体里来，他如果大胆，还可以咬一咬吸一吸。女人的身子真是有吸引人的魔力，更因为这是王九龙的身子。

再有钱又能怎么样了，涂着鲜艳口红的王九龙还不是在他的身上绞着他的东西。真没用，张九龄挑着王九龙的下巴，伸出舌头不礼貌地撬开她的牙关横冲直撞。他张九龄今天已经走了大运了，中了头彩一样，索性他就更鲁莽一些，张开嘴巴厮磨咬着王九龙鼓起来的胸口。

啪的一巴掌，这是屋外能够听到的最后一点动静。

谁也不知道名媛千金王家小姐只是想要去裁缝铺里做一身旗袍，可谁知道量完尺寸出来王小姐就生气了，使劲打了那负责量尺寸的小伙计一巴掌。

气冲冲的汽车鸣笛和发动机慢慢消失在裁缝铺的门口，张九龄单手插兜，另一只手摸了摸自己被打过的脸。五指印记还在张九龄的脸上，香水味道也没消散下去。

张九龄把口袋里的纸条掏出来，那上面是一串固定的电话号码。装什么清高呢，张九龄嗤笑着。顶进去那一层膜早就不在了，故意闭上眼睛挑逗人，还要甩下来一巴掌。

不过搞也是真的好搞，干也是真的好干。干都干了，被甩一巴掌也没什么大不了的。千金小姐的脾气不都是很大的吗，只要床上被操乖了，被打就被打吧。

他甘愿被打。

Fin


End file.
